Eyes, white
by Curiously suicidal
Summary: A new girl arrives at hogwarts, she has been kicked out of a dark arts school in geramny. When Draco Malfoy decides to pick on her he gets more than he bargains for, instead of an enemy he gets another ally. Rated for swearing, flames requsted
1. Default Chapter

13

My white eyes traveled around the room. They all thought I was blind, every body always did. My eyes were completely white, even my pupils. No one knows why. It has just always been that way. I sighed as I sat down in the small compartment. I was on a train going to my new school. I had been kicked out of my old one.

I slumped in the chair as some one opened the compartment door. They didn't seem to notice me and I wasn't surprised. A group of people entered. They were all wearing robes with green patched on them. I knew this to be the uniform at my new school and the patches meant they were in Slytherin.

I wasn't surprised when they all sat down like no one else was here. I often found myself invisible for some reason. I don't know why it happened but I suspected it was something to do with my eyes, both things were unexplainable. I watched them all and my eye was caught by the one that seemed to lead them all.

His blonde hair was unusual and it seemed to me that it was natural. He sounded pompous when he spoke and I wondered if he was one of the people my mother had explained about. He looked to be as pureblooded as they got.

"Blaise do tell me that you cursed the stupid mud blood for running into you." I nearly laughed but thought it would be better not to make any noises.

"Of course, she won't be speaking for a while." The all laughed and I rolled my eyes though you couldn't tell it. One of the girls, an ugly girl with a pug face, got up and walked toward the blonde haired kid. She was so flirtatious I wanted to throw up.

"Oh Draco you are just so smart." She blinked her eyes slowly and the boy known as Draco seemed disgusted. She was sitting on his lap now.

"Get off me Parkinson." He said and pushed her away. She stumbled and fell onto me as I was sitting on the other side of the compartment and in a corner. She squealed as she collided with my sitting form. Now every body noticed me. I quickly slid on some sunglasses before any of them saw my eyes.

"Who are you? When did you come in?" Asked Blaise. He was now standing and I didn't like the situation. My hand was searching for my wand.

"I have been in here the whole time, I got here before you but you didn't notice and I didn't say anything because I couldn't be bothered." I said and rolled my eyes under the sunglasses.

"That doesn't explain who you are, beside I looked in here and unless you were invisible you can't have been here the whole time." He continued a smirk sliding onto his face. I saw the others were also smirking.

"I am no one and as far as I know I may very well have been invisible." He looked confused as I sat there. I drew one of my legs up to my body and rested my chin on my knee. I was comfortable and would not move.

"Who are you? I have never seen you before and I make a point to know all the possible shags at this school." Said a pompous Draco.

"Well that would be why you don't know me then, I aint into animal love, especially not ferrets." I don't know why I said that it just slipped from my mouth; I was always in trouble for my mouth. He turned red and stood taking a step toward me.

"Why you little, do you know who I am?" He sounded very angry and I noticed that two other boys had stood up and by the looks of them I guessed they were his body guards. I laughed.

"No and if I did I would probably have used it against you." I was still laughing when Blaise stepped forward and snatched at my sunglasses. I grabbed his hand and held it there. He was strong but I threw his hand back at him. "Leave me glasses alone." My voice now void of any humor.

"It is disrespectful now take them off or we hold you down and take them off." Blaise was smirking so much and I knew he meant it.

"You touch or attempt to touch me or anything of mine again and you will regret it." I was angry and then the Slytherins laughed.

"What are you going to do, scream and hope some one hears you between the curses we send at you?" They were cocky and that was worse than if they had been scared. Cocky could cause a real fight, scared would cause a small accident.

"Accio glasses." Said the pug faced girl and as they went flying away from my face I looked down. I didn't want them to see. I wouldn't have to wear them all year because the headmaster had gotten me contacts, all I had to do was get through this with no one noticing and then I was just another person in the crowd.

I growled at her and it sounded so much like an animal that even I for a second thought there might have been one in here. I closed my eyes and lunged toward he squeal of fright at the inhuman sound that had escaped my throat. I heard her fall to the ground in fear as I lunged at her.

I heard the familiar sound of breaking glass and bending metal. I grabbed her forearm and threw her off the ground and crouched down to where I knew my glasses to be. I was low enough I knew none of them would see when I opened my eyes to look at the remains of my glasses. I sighed as I realized I couldn't ever perform illegal magic because my wand was in my trunk.

I could do some magic wand less but not something I needed to keep up like glamour. I sighed again and stood my eyes again closed. I moved back to my seat and sat down with my legs pulled up to my chest. I rested my forehead on my knees. I hadn't noticed the Slytherins laughing but I did now.

"What are you blind or something? Did you have your eyes poked out and no you hide behind those glasses?" One of them sniggered and I didn't bother knowing which one. I stood up my eyes now open as I heard them all gasp.

"I aint blind and I have eyes but as you can see most people are intimidated by a person with no irises or pupils." I was furious and it all came out as a snarl. I looked down at them all sitting on the other side of the compartment. I sat down again and placed my head on my knees. The rest of the trip was silent and eventually I got up deciding to leave.

I left my backpack on my seat but without using a wand, gesture or spell warded it so no one other than myself or those I considered family could open it. I opened the door and began to walk down the corridor. I had no idea where I was going but when I reached the end of the train I turned around and went back to the compartment.

I was just outside it and I heard they were talking. I was standing in the doorway but I figured this was one of the times I was invisible. I listened as they speculated about what I was. None of them thought me human and I noticed no one thought of what I really was. They all assumed me to be some kind of werewolf or something.

"I reckon she is a banshee. Bet you that fool Dumbledore let her in." Said one of them and I snorted. They all turned to see me there.

"Not even close." I said as I went to sit back down. I now felt in a much better mood and I couldn't help but think that a walk always helped.

"Well then speaking of the devil, care to explain just who and what you are." He was closer than he thought.

"Well I am not the devil but you are close. I am part demon, however that has nothing to do with my eyes or the fact I am sometimes invisible. My species looks identical to humans in every way, hence the trick of how my father was tricked into marrying my mother. I am also part vela." I explained and afterward wondered why I had told them. They all looked shocked and the girls looked scared.

The three girls all seemed to be squashing themselves along one of the boys. They reminded me of the one time I had agreed to baby sit and the children had been misbehaving so I had showed them my eyes and scared them shitless. These people could not possibly be sixteen and still acting like this.

The train pulled to a stop and I looked around for my bag. It was no where and if I had had pupils they would have been wide. I spun around to glare at the Slytherins but as I had been searching they had all left. I searched the compartment top to bottom within a few minuets then ran out of it and off the train.

I pushed through people and ran toward what I assumed to e the way they had gone. I was running so fast until I ran into something very solid. I fell back to the ground and quickly closed my eyes. I had looked no one in the eyes while running and was sure no one had notice. I quickly glanced at the boy I had ran into. He had black messy hair and green eyes. I looked down again and got up. I nodded my head is apology then continued running.

I reached a group of carriages and swore. I would never et them before going to the hall now. I already had to meet the headmaster before it and get my contacts. II would have no time. Instead of boarding one of the carriages I undid one of the two Thestrals tied to it. I mounted and commanded it to fly to the castle. I got there in half the time and as soon as I was there I dismounted and ran toward the castle.

I ran up the steps and through he front doors. I knew had no idea where the headmaster's office was. I stopped and placed my head in my hands. I leant against a wall and slowly slid down it. I had my head in my hands and had I not I would have noticed the man looking down at me.

"I assume you are Miss Soulless?" I looked up at the man. He took a step back when he saw my eyes. His face was surprised and i looked down again. I sighed and pushed myself to my feet.

"Yes, you wouldn't happen to have any sunglasses would you? Mine were broken by a bunch of gits." I asked and he just shook his head.

"This way to Dumbledore's office." He said and turned to lead me away. I followed him and ignored the looks I was getting form the portraits. We arrived there and the professor said the password. He stood there as I stared around absentmindedly. He cleared his throat and I noticed that the entrance was open. I tipped my head to him and proceeded up the stars.

I knocked on the door and it opened of its own accord. I went in slowly staring around at my new surroundings. The room was beautifully decorated and I couldn't help but stare. As my white eyes searched the room a man chuckled. My eyes, though unnoticeable, snapped to him. I assumed him to be the headmaster.

"Please sit miss?" He was asking my name and I sat down wondering how he did know. My previous headmaster had sent him my file.

"Brietta Tristram Lann sir." I said politely and tried to ignore the way his normal eyes glittered. It was so annoying how he seemed so stupid with the glinting eyes.

"Ah yes Miss Lann. It is a pleasure to have you here; I believe you will be in the sixth grade yes?" He asked me another question and I couldn't help but think that maybe the Slytherins had been right. I nodded and he smiled again. "I thought we would sort you with the first years just because the hat is already down there. I have your magic contacts here for you." He opened a draw from the desk he was sitting at.

He pulled out a strange case. He passed it to me and I opened the square thing. Inside it were small see through circles. I had worn contacts before but not ones like this. I placed my finger on top of one and slowly moved it toward my eye. I placed it there and blinked. I knew they were meant to change color so my eyes were the color of my mothers or fathers. I watched expecting things to change but nothing did. The headmaster sighed. I rolled my eyes.

"It seems that the contact doesn't work. Try the other one before we dismiss this." I did as he said to the same result. "Well it seems we will have to do something else to hide your eyes. I doubt you have told any one? I suppose you can just wear those sunglasses you have." The reason I had been wearing them is because as long as I have them on my person and they are not broken I can do a glamour spell easily without draining my magic. That is the reason I cannot cast a repairing spell on them, because it would destroy the magic and make them useless.

"Um, yes sir." I figured I would just have to wear them constantly. I doubted any one would notice and I would keep my wand at me at all times for if I lost them and I had to do glamour.

"Very well then, do you not have them with you at the moment?" He asked and I wanted to lie but thought it unwise.

"No they are not with me at the moment. I met some people on the train and they have my bag." I said it like they were my friends but didn't lie.

"Very well would you like to walk with me to the great hall? You might get lost otherwise." I nodded and smiled falsely but again he bought my lie. We walked out of there and arrived in a place where a large group of children where. II had already cast my glamour and smiled at them kindly. Dumbledore left me there and I stood away from the children and wondered how I was to be sorted.

The kids talked as I thought of what to do. I would need to find something to help. If I were at home I would simply go see Hannibal. We often joked about his name but he was the most brilliant wizard I had ever met. He had made me the glasses and was always coming up with things I could do to hide my strange eyes.

"Please follow me when I call you name sit on the seat." II woman was saying and I followed the small ones inside the hall. We did line up and I was at the very end. I waited as various names were called out. "Lann, Brietta." She said and I walked forward. I sat on the stool and heard the mush whispering. I was starting to get a head ache from the magic I was doing wandlessly.

"Well you are a bloodline I haven't seen for a while. Changed the name though, I would too if I was you." The voice spoke in my head and I had at first been prepared to rip the hat to shreds. "Oh no need to be violent, I'm just going to sort you. You couldn't be Adima's daughter could you? Yes you are, well that explains a lot, couldn't place her either, she ended up in Ravenclaw because she was smart enough to know that Slytherins are evil." I snarled in my head when he said that. My father had been in Slytherin and I liked him far better than my mother.

"_Listen hat." _I snarled in my head_. "You are just as biased as the rest of the world. The Slytherins simply know how to stay alive and are willing to do so. Unlike the wimps who cling to there morals and crap as an excuse for not trying anything." _The hat said nothing and it seemed surprised

"I know now were you belong." The hat sounded shaky. "Slytherin." It said quieter hat he had been before. I threw the hat to the professor and stalked t the applauding table covered in green.I sat at the end away from all the people my age. I looked down the table and saw the others I had already met. The six of them were smirking and I got up.

I walked toward them and saw the two girls widen their eyes. The looked to the boys who, all but for Blaise and Draco, also looked partly frightened. I stopped in front of them and smiled.

"Excuse me but may I have my bag, than you for looking after it for me, Dumbledore was very pleased when I told him I had already made some friends." The smirks were wiped off their faces as I smiled sweetly. Draco scowled and handed me my bag. I noticed that one of the zips was undone.

"Draco make her go away, she is getting Muggle germs all over me." Pug face said and I laughed. She assumed me to be a Muggle.

"I aint a Muggle born, I am more pure then you so I think it would be wise for you to shut that dog face of yours." She turned red as I laughed at her. Some of the people on the table behind me laughed to and I turned around where I was standing to glare at the red table. I knew them to be Gryffindors. "How did you get my bag open?" I said turning back to Draco?

"What do you mean? You didn't ward it." He said an eyebrow raised. I glared at him. He was smirking again.

"You know very well it was, only me or my family could open it." I snapped at him and I felt my temper rising.

"Well then you must be related to her." He was pointing to the other girl who had been on the train. She had brown hair that was just slightly lighter than my black hair. She had brown eyes and I remembered so did my mother. She looked a lot like my mother and I wondered if she could be a relative.

"What is you last name?" I asked not caring about her first name. She looked confused as if she couldn't imagine being associated to me.

"Bris." She said with a horrible look on her face.

"Oh, yes then you are my..." I thought for a second. "Seventh cousin, congratulation, I will just have to use different wards, now if anything is missing you shall regret it, the fact you opened it says that I cannot trust you and it also says you are my kind of person." My head began to spin as I felt my magic wavering. Glamour always took a lot out of me especially when I had to do it this much and to this extent. I had to exactly replicate my mother's eyes and had to have a constant view of them in my head or else it wouldn't work.

I took a step back as I felt the familiar splitting of my head. I knocked into a group behind me and I turned to apologize. I looked into my bag and pulled out some sun glasses. I put them on and let down the glamour.

"You are probably the people I would trust most in this place and so I am less likely to pummel you for doing stuff but to do think that means I won't kill you if you have taken my stuff." I turned and walked out of the hall. I searched until I found a girls bathroom. II walk calmly in and toward the back of the place. I lean against a wall as I slide down it downward the cold tile.

I ended up lying on the floor my head pressed against the cold surface. The cold soothed my head and made the pain almost gone. After a few minuets I got up and walked toward the mirror. I stared into my eyes, how would I look with normal eyes?

"I wonder what was going on with the new girl that was sorted into Slytherin. I mean she bumped right into Harry and Ron." The girl was saying as she entered the bathroom. My head snapped around looking for my glasses. I saw them and was about to dive for them when some one tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Hermione, you're the new girl aren't you?" I had no energy left for glamour and I couldn't ignore her. I was surprised she hadn't seen my reflection yet.

"Yeah, nice to meet you. Could you pass me my sunglasses, I dropped them." I said to the other girl without looking at either of them. The other one who had not introduced herself passed them to me and I put them on. I turned to face them both smiling. "I'm Brietta, Brietta Lann." I held out my hand and they both shook it.

"I'm Ginny." Said the other girl. I smiled wider. "If you were crying you don't have to wear those sunglasses, it is okay we won't tease you." She thought I had been crying, how silly.

"I wasn't crying I just have really sensitive yes is all, part of my vampire blood." That wasn't a lie either, it just wasn't the whole truth.

"Vampire blood?!" Hermione squeaked and I figured I wouldn't have to talk to either of them after this.

"Yeah but don't worry just a little but." I was grinning and she took a step back. "What leaving so soon, but I was just getting hungry." I knew I was looking scary with my mouth half up. They both turned and ran out when I hissed at them. II laughed and was still chuckling when I left the bathroom.

I walked back to the hall and back toward the Slytherin table now getting funny looks from all over the place. Still chuckling I sat at the end of the table and, just to test my theory, I grabbed a large piece of meat and ripped into it. I heard many gasps and had to hold my hand over my mouth so as to keep the food in as I laughed.

I caught a few glares as ii continued to eat other food. I didn't touch my meat again and could tell I wouldn't be hassled by any first years any more.

"Attention." The head master was standing. "II would like to say a few more things before you all go to sleep. The forbidden forest is forbidden, hence the name. The ever growing list of unacceptable items is hanging in filches office. Also we have a new student from Yevgeni School of magic in Russia." Many whispers were heard now because it was common knowledge that was an elite dark magic school. "I hope you will all welcome her and please do not hassle her about anything, she will tell you what she will and you need know nothing more."

_Stupid man, he should have kept his mouth shut I could have handled it. Why does every one always think they need to speak for me?_ I thought to myself as I scowled. Whenever some one was told not to ask they did.

"Now off to bed, you will need to be well rested for your classes tomorrow." He finished with a twinkling eye. I rolled my eyes. I stood up along with the rest of the hall.

"Gryffindors this way." Said some one whom I assumed to be a prefect.

"Ravenclaws." Called another. I even heard a far off Hufflepuff call.

"Slytherins follow me." A girl said and I looked up to see it was my cousin, Bris. I walked toward the large group that was clad in green and now leaving the hall. We were going down to where I presumed the dungeons were.

"Hey, I don't believe we were properly introduced, I'm Blaise Zambini." It was the boy from the train and he was holding out his hand. II raised and eyebrow and he pulled his hand back. "What did you do to the mud blood and weasel girl?" He asked and I assumed he must have meant Hermione and Ginny.

"Nothing, why what did they say I did?" I wanted to know what rumors I would have to squash or whether I might want to spread some.

"Well they ran into the hall both crying and ran to their boyfriend, potter and weasel king. They were hysteric, kept screaming that you were a vampire and that you wanted to eat them, funniest thing I seen all day." He was smirking the Slytherin smirk and I closed my eyes.

"I am not a vampire, just part vampire, bloody girls, always over do things." I grumbled as I thought about whether or not I could work this to my advantage. "Slytherin is the 'evil' house here isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes, we are the evil Slytherin scum who, much to my dismay, were winning the house cup every year until Potter came. People fear you for being in this house but they fear you more for being a vampire."

"I am not a vampire, I do not need to feed on human blood daily." I still wasn't lying, I didn't only needed to feed about once or twice a month, and I could sustain on animal blood anyway. The boy chuckled.

"Don't worry, I know all about being art vampire, I know when and on what you can feed and don't worry I won't tell no one." I looked at him wondering what he was up to. I looked away again.

"Brietta Lann." I said and held out my hand. He shook it with a quick grin. "So what do you people do for fun around here, that's when not torturing various girls on the train?" I was smirking now.

"Rubbing off on you already, though I doubt I have to from your former school. Right into the dark arts right?" He already knew the answer.

"Yeah though from what I have heard of this school I might have trouble catching up." I had heard this was the best school in the world and had doubted that.

"No, you will be way ahead of the classes, you could probably give the seventh years a run for their money if you wanted. Beside we don't have dark arts here, we do defense against the dark arts rather than dark arts, it sucks." My eyes widened and my eyebrows lifted.

"No dark arts?" I was shocked; I had only ever really liked dark arts, not to mention that it was the only subject I never had to think about. Dark arts at my old school had been great and my teachers had given my seventh year work when I was in year five.

"Nope, we only learn Defense against the dark arts, not the arts themselves. Come to think of it we should have a new teacher this year." We kept walking and eventually we found ourselves in a large room with couches and chairs. I figured this to be the common room and the two of us went to sit down near the fire.

"So, when you aren't talking to the new people what do you do to pass the time? Surely there is a dueling club or something right?" He laughed as I I ask him so hopefully. I glared at him.

"Nope, all we have is quiditch and classes." He replied still laughing. When he stopped he noticed I was glaring at him. "Sorry I just thought it was funny. So what was it like at your old school? Did you have any friends as good as me and Draco, or just some little girls like Pansy." I raised my eyebrows when he said pansy was a girl.

"That thing is human?" I mocked shock horror. "No but seriously what do you mean like her? Every one at my old school was either purebloods or part magical being. No one was a mud blood or anything so there wasn't really girls like her needed."

"Why did you change schools?" He asked and I looked away. I hated why I had changed schools, why I had been kicked away from my entire life.

"I'm tired I'm going to sleep, knight." I said and stood up. I walked up the stairs he had told me were to the girls dormitories. I found the one with six on it and went inside. I found my trunk at the end of a bed and my raven perched in the top of my bed. I sigh and lie next to my pet. He hops onto of my stomach and I have a silent conversation with him.

'_Why are you not with the humans, I saw you talking to one.' _My beloved Raven asked, me and him could talk to each other through our mines.

'_I don't want to and I don't have to if I don't want to. Why don't you go speak to them?" _I replied huffily.

'_Because unlike you I am not human.' _He snapped back at me and I glared at him. I pulled the curtains around my bed and took off my sunglasses. The raven looked into my eyes and he was the only one I could talk too without having something to hide my eyes, even my family were scared of me.

'_Shut up, you don't know what your talking about. How would you like having people you just met come up to you and start prodding you about the worst memories of your life, or having to hide yourself from a whole school. You don't know what it is like to have to constantly wear glasses or use magic so no one screams or runs away.'_ I replied and he just moved his head to the side. _'Just leave me alone I'm tired.'_

The bird laughed at me and flew again to the top of my bed. I lay down and thought about all the things I had tried to do with my eyes. I had tried transfiguration but it didn't work, I had tried Muggle contacts but they had melted off my eyes, very painfully, I had tried glasses that made my eyes seem normal but they hadn't worked either. Nothing magical or non magical seemed to change my eyes. I didn't even notice as darkness crept up on my and my mind was finally freed of the torment that was my thought. I slept.

I heard some one pulling aside my curtains. I groaned as light reached my closed eyelids. I rolled away from it and tried to escape who ever was attempting to wake me. I rolled off the bed and then still trying to sleep rolled under it.

"Get up we have classes in half an hour and you still need to have breakfast." Said a familiar voice, I knew the voice but couldn't lace it.

"I don't eat breakfast and it will only take me five minuets to get dressed so wake me up then." I mumbled from under the bed. I knew it would be muffled but assumed she understood.

"Fine then, I'll give you another twenty minuets because that is when I am coming back for my books." The person said snappily and left. I rolled around more until I couldn't be bothered trying to sleep more.

I rolled out from under the bed just as I heard some one saying something from down stairs. I put on my sunglasses and stood up groggily. I stumbled toward my trunk and look for the uniform my mother mentioned. When I finally pull out a with blouse I chuck it onto my bed. I look through the trunk and the only other thing I can find is a skirt. At first I laugh and then when Pansy comes up the stairs wearing it I look worried.

"We don't have to wear this do we?" I said holding up the skirt. She grinned and nodded. I groaned. "You must be insane, have you looked at this thing?" On me it came a few inches above my knee. She laughed and I felt more at ease with her now.

"Oh don't worry, it'll look great." I raised an eyebrow. "Just get dressed we only have about five minuets to get to potions now. Oh and I got your schedule." She handed me a piece of parchment. "You have almost as many classes as the mud blood Granger." She laughed as I walked toward the bathroom. I got changed into the uniform and when I walked down she was sitting on her bed looking at a magazine.

"There is no way I am wearing this. I mean have a look." I was wearing the uniform and I had to admit it could have looked worse, but that wasn't my problem. I was a very violent person, I liked to randomly kick or punch things and I couldn't do that in a skirt, I couldn't even sit down on a skirt without being very uncomfortable.

"Oh you look great, let's go." She grabbed my arm and I just had time to pick my books off my bed as she pulled me down the stairs. I stumbled once and was glad for the empty hall way.

"Wait, I have to get my robe." I said as I pulled from her grasp running back up the stairs. I grabbed the only part of the uniform I hadn't hated immediately. I came back down as the wall opened. I ran through after it and we walked slowly to the room I expected to be the potions class room.

When we got there I opened the door and Pansy strolled in. I followed closing the door behind her. I was surprised at I looked up to see the class full and already starting on their potions. I looked to the board and saw it was a potion I had done in second year. I also was surprised to see that the teacher standing up the front of the class looked surprisingly familiar.

"Please take a seat ladies, and miss if you would remove the glasses." He was saying that to me and I had no intention to do so.

I went o sit in my seat but did not remove my glasses. My cauldron was already there and had the ingredients as well. I began the potion knowing perfectly what to do. I was well into the potion a few minuets later and the professor came to stand abive me while I tried not to just fall asleep.

"I believe I told you to take off the sunglasses miss Lann." He said and I looked up at him. When I knew no one could see I pushed the glasses down my nose so he could see my eyes.

"I am sorry but I can't do that. You see my problem right." I said innocently. I looked up at him but as far as he could tell I could be looking at the potion I was still doing without watching.

"I was under the impression that Dumbledore had found something to fix that." He said annoyed.

"No sir, nothing seems to work with them so I have to wear these." I explained and he scowled before turning away and walking back to the rest of the class. He walked over to a Gryffindor boy and bean yelling at him about how in ten minuets he had completely ruined his potion.

I smirked as I noticed my potion was perfect, I wondered if all my classes would be this easy. I doubted they would be and when I looked to Pansy's potion I laughed. Every one else was silent but for the professor and my laughter. I noticed more people looking at me.

"Pansy you actually have to add the other ingredients rather than just watching Malfoy." She blushed and went to drop all her ingredients into the cauldron. "No!" I said just in time she stopped. "If you put them all in at once the potion is different and trust me you don't want to make that potion." I said and I knew people were watching. Pansy looked scared and I breathed out.

"What does it do?" She asked and I felt the professor behind me.

"Yes do tell us Miss Lann." The professor said from behind and I could tell he was now smirking.

"It is a summoning potion for a very rare type of demon, said demon is very violent and if it were summoned whit out warning would probably kill every human in this room." Many gasped and pansy's eyes widened. I didn't think any one noticed that I had said every human in this room. I had once before been summoned by one of these potions, it felt like your insides were ripped out and fed to you. Then your whole body was pulled in and out of a blender.

"Correct Miss Lann, ten points to Slytherin for telling us the potion and another ten for stopping the murder of every one in this room."

"Not every one just the humans." I mumbled without thinking. I still hadn't faced him and was looking down at her ingredients trying to sort them out.

"And care to enlighten me who in this class is inhuman, you perhaps?" He said and I realized I must have said it louder than I thought.

"Sorry sir, I was not calling any one inhuman, I was just making a joke." I lied and I knew he didn't believe me, I still didn't turn to face him. I heard him walk around and began to do Pansy's potion. I did it quickly but it was still right.

"Thank you, that would have been a mess." Pansy whispered and I turned to look at her. She was smiling at me and I had to admit that she wasn't as ugly when she did so. I smiled back at her but I had not truly smiled in quite a while so suppose it looked kind of scary.

"No problem." We were both done and the bell rang, we both ran out of the class room and to our next class. The rest of the day was uneventful. I had my second taste of Hogwarts food at lunch and luckily none of the teachers I had cared about my sunglasses. It was dinner time and the whole day I had answered questions from Pansy and teachers alike. All the work I had done easily and quickly.

"Oh and in third year that worthless mud blood punched Draco, the only reason he didn't beat her to a pulp was because he didn't want to get dirty. Mud bloods don't count as girls because all they are is trash and trash can't have a gender." She was rambling on and I nodded. We sat down at the Slytherin table.

"What do you have tomorrow?" I asked her and she pulled out a schedule. I knew what I had, Defense against the dark arts, runes Charms and Transfiguration. I was looking forward to none of them.

"Divination, History of magic, charms and Transfiguration." She said and put the parchment back in her pocket.

"What? I thought you did defense against the dark arts?" I said shocked, I didn't want to go through that alone, I would be bored out of my brains.

"No I dropped it this year. Draco does it though." Her eyes went dreamy like always when Draco was concerned. "I would have kept it but after the score I got last year I wasn't accepted into the class." She said and sighed. I fake choked and pretended to die as I fell back off the seat. I hit the ground with a thud and laughed. People behind me laughed too as well as a few Slytherins.

"Oh sorry were we talking abut your beloved?" I had started to call him that rather than his name, she didn't seem to mind. She glared at me as I pulled myself back onto the seat. I grinned at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, some times you are so childish and other times you scare me more than anyone or anything I have ever met seen or heard of." She didn't sound annoyed as my grin faded. I took a breath and looked at the pumpkin juice in front of me.

"Is this all they got?" I asked and she nodded also looking unhappy. I checked for a teacher and then stared intently at the cup. Before both our eyes the juice changed color and texture into red wine. I took a sip and acted like nothing had changed.

"Oh do mine." Pansy said and I did. I looked up to see Blaise, Draco, Draco's cronies and my cousin staring at me. I raised an eyebrow and heard Pansy take a sip. "This is the best wine I've ever had." She said surprised.

"What, did you think I would change it to some crap stuff that you get at the local liquor store?" I said and chuckled. "I suppose you want yours too." They all nodded and before they could say wine it was so. After a while nearly the whole Slytherin table had red wine and were all sipping it happily. Whenever a teacher came round we didn't bother to hide it. No one noticed.

Professor Snape was passing me and a curse shot through the room strait at him. It hit him in the back of the head; I already knew what the curse was and wondered what he would do. Steam emitted from his ears and nose. I saw a wisp escape his tightly pursed lips. He face was growing very red and I held back laughter as I stared at him.

Suddenly he lunged at my cup and drained it immediately, he proceeded to go through Pansy's Draco's Blaise's and one of Draco's cronies cups. His face was now the normal pale. He looked at the cup and then to the four of us ignoring the two buffoons Draco kept around.

"What is this and where did you get it?" He asked not looking angry but not looking happy. "Well?" He said when no one answered. He walked down the table inspecting every cup and found that there were only fifteen people without wine. I let escape a snort when he got to the end of the table. This was the kind of magic they taught at my old school.

"Professor may I enquire to why you are checking students drinks?" Said the headmaster curiously, he seemed highly amused as he looked down at the professor. I wondered why no one seemed fazed that a curse had been sent at the professor.

"Well sir as you saw after the curse your new professor sent at me I needed a drink. I, assuming that these children were drinking pumpkin juice, took their drinks to cease the burning in my throat. As it turns out they are drinking red wine, a nice one I may add. I was merely trying to find out how they got it." He explained as the headmaster turned serious.

"Who did this? Who brought Alcohol into the grounds?" He seemed calm but unhappy. "I do not expect you to stand up in front of all these people, but if the culprit doesn't come to me by tomorrow night I will be forced to take measures to ensure we find them." I looked at the table smirking. I stood up.

"I did it sir, I had no idea it wasn't aloud at this school, but technically I didn't bring alcohol onto the ground I just changed the pumpkin juice." My face was neutral as I stared up at him. I felt Snape at my back. He put a hand on my shoulder and I shivered.

"Miss Lann please go with Severius to my office I will be there to talk to you soon." He said and I turned to face the professor, he moved his hand and started out of the hall. I grinned at Pansy and the others just as I was leaving. I winked at them as the doors closed behind me.

I was led to a statue and I was playing with my robes when I noticed that the statue was open. I walked up the stairs and opened the door without knocking. I went in and sat at a chair across from the desk. I sit there and the professor stands, I transfigure some things from my pocket into a packet of gum and offer the professor some. He just raises and eyebrow at me.

"Well you want some?" I ask and he shakes his head. "Meh, suit yourself." I say putting some into my mouth and chewing it. I blew bubble and popped them feeling the professor tensing each time. At last he snapped and put a hand down on my shoulder hard. II was expected to jump in fright but didn't.

"Cease that infernal noise." I smirked and stopped. The headmaster came is seconds later and was looking at me sadly. He sat down at his desk and looked at me expectantly. I just sat there chewing my gum with the odd bubble.

"Well miss Lann, what have you got to say for yourself?" He asks and I take a deep breath. I hate when people ask me that.

"I did it because I hate pumpkin juice and in my old school we were told if we knew how to do the magic we could do as we pleased with it." I said and grinned then went back to chewing. Neither of the men said anything. "Wenn du weißt, was ich meine, und ich denke, du tust es." This was German for 'If you know what I mean and I think you do.' I was always saying stupid things in German because I spoke it fluently.

"Excuse me?" Asked the headmaster. "Was that German?" He seemed very confuse and I couldn't help but smirk. II looked down at my hand and nodded. He didn't ask what the meant like I would have thought of him. "Well you should know that is not appropriate now so you will not do it again. I believe it is up to professor Snape for your punishment and I doubt he is as merciful as i. However that is all so you may go." He said and I stood. I bowed the headmaster and then turned to bow to my new potions master. They both looked surprised and I walked toward the door. II opened it and was nearly out.


	2. Chapter 2!

**Zuvalupa: YYo rock, thhank you so much for reviewing. Thank you also for pointing that out i had no idea.**

"Miss Lann, come to my office tonight we need to discuss some things." I was still wearing my sunnies and rolled my eyes without notice. I smiled sweetly and left. I walked to the common room and went in. Pansy was sitting on one of the couches trying to get closer to Draco while Blaise he and my cousin talked.

"Any one miss me." I said and many heads turned. II grinned at them and blew a bubble. "Any one." I said offering gum, they all took a piece. "You have to love gum." I said absentmindedly. I wondered what time I was went to turn up at Snape's office. Come to think of it where was his office

"So what happened?" Asked Blaise. I looked up at them my face blank with a look that said I hadn't been listening. "What happened?" He asked again.

"Oh, no punishment yet, just a warning. I have to go see the potions master and he will give me my punishment." I said as I collapsed onto a chair.

"That's worse; when he gives punishments he gives real punishments." Draco said and I saw pansy had been inching ever closer to him.

"Like what?" I asked concerned now. Real punishments for me meant severe beatings. Another quality of my old school.

"I believe he once made some one scrub the entire great hall wandlessly." I raised an eyebrow, that was minor.

"That is you real punishment? This school is seriously weird. My old school was into capital punishment, and believe it or not I am very familiar with it." I chuckled. "What other kind of punishments do you people get?" I asked.

"Oh, um detentions, cleaning stuff, writing lines, I don't know really, I stay out of trouble." Pansy said now right next to Draco. I burst out laughing. Between my fits I managed to explain to them.

"At my school those are the punishments you get for not wearing your tie done up properly, this punishment should be no problem." I ad finished laughing and was just about ready to leave. "Well I should probably get going; any of you know where the evil snake lives? I mean Snape lives?"

"I do, I'll take you." My cousin said, I still didn't know her name. She stood up as did I. "Be back soon." She said and walked out of the common room I followed wordlessly as she led the way. We soon arrived t the door without saying a word.

"Thanks." I said as she just nodded. She turned and left. "Lovely talking to you too." I mumbled to myself then knocked on the door.

"Enter." Said a gruff voice and I opened the door slipping in through the gap. I didn't move to a seat I simply stood in front of the now closed door. He didn't look up and I had to hold back laughter from his greasy hair.

"Sir?" I asked quietly as he scribbled away on a piece of parchment. I guessed it was a letter he was writing because it was to early for homework. He still didn't look up he simply pointed to a chair with his other hand. "I would prefer to stand." I said and he looked at scowling.

"Did I say you had a choice? Now sit." I did as I was told and he watched me the whole time. I sat as far away from his desk as I could without making it look suspicious. I sat back in the chair still wearing my uniform. He looked up to me. "Give me your wand." He said and I rolled my eyes behind my glasses. "Take off the glasses, I have seen your eyes before and no one else is in here." II glared at him and took off my glasses. He held his hand out and I placed the glasses in them, he looked at me expectantly. "Wand." I was a command not a question.

"I don't have it. I left it with my books after class." I said and it was the truth. I sated him down.

"Than how did you do the magic in the hall? Don't bother lying." He said and I snorted. My eyes wandered around the room.

"I used Pansy's wand." I lied and he gave me a sour look. He raised an eyebrow now with a satisfied look on his face.

"We have wards in the hall, any magic done with a wand in the hall will be detected, my guess is you have an amulet and I suggest you give it so me." I smirked.

"Nope, wrong again." I said. "Truth be told I used wand less magic, not much but a little, now being I have told you that I would appreciate it if, like my eyes you kept my secret. Now may I have my punishment?" He looked shocked and I couldn't help but wonder why I had told the truth. He was back to scowling. And I raised an eyebrow.

"For your insolence I think you will be able to clean out the supply rooms." He seemed to think this was a horrible punishment. "You should know what ingredients to be careful with." He was just hoping I would screw up and he would be able to discipline me more.

"Yes sir, when would you like this done? Is that all, because that can be done tonight if you wish." I sounded like the mud blood know it all.

"No, you can also scrub all the dungeon floors. I want you to keep coming back every night after dinner until it is done." He seemed to think this too was a horrendous punishment.

"Great." I smiled and made him more angry than before. "I guess I will go get started on the supply room." I was smiling even more at him and I stood and turned to leave. While turned away I smirked and held back laughter.

"Sit down now. That is the punishment for the wine, we still have not discussed what will be done about your wandless magic." I turned around and plastered the smile back onto my face.

"What ever do you mean sir? No one ever said anything about not being able to use wandless magic at Hogwarts; in fact I believe I have seen at least three of the teachers using it including yourself." I sounded so stupid and innocent.

"Teachers are aloud to do a lot of things students are not and you know it. At your old school were you able to do any thing your teachers did?" He knew the answer, or thought he did.

"Not every thing, we weren't aloud to give out detentions but we were aloud to do any magic they did, they only said if you learnt how to do it you could do it." II said truthfully. I wondered if he knew anything about me.

"What did detention consist of there?" He asked.

"Pain." I said it quietly like it was something I feared. "Unforgivables are forgivable over there." I said quietly hoping to work the guilt into letting me off easily, not that I didn't consider this easy. Every thing I said was true. He was stunned. I looked up again my eyes full of hatred but no one could ever tell anything from my eyes so I had no idea what he saw.

"I will speak to the headmaster about your magic and will speak to you about it. I, being your head of house, are in charge of you and if there are any more problems you will be punished." He sounded serious enough and I just nodded. "You may get to work now and I do not want you gone before eleven. I will know if you leave early." I nodded again and turned once more to leave the room. This time I was not stopped and I continued along the corridor until I came to the storage room. I opened it and looked at the mess inside. I sighed as I prepared for a long night ahead, I would not leave until this was done.

Two in the morning and I was only half done. I figured I could finish it tomorrow but to tell the truth I was no longer tired. I continued working until about five in the morning. When I was done I sighed. I still wasn't tired and wouldn't be until I had work to do.

I left the room locking the door behind me. I was walking down the corridor thinking of what the classes I had today when I bumped into some one. I looked up to see professor Snape. He glared at me and when he notice I was wearing the exact same thing as yesterday he raised an eyebrow.

"I finished the store room. I was just going back to the common room." I didn't sound tired but I guessed I would look tired. I smirked at the look on his face, I just seemed to be surprising every one now days.

"Have you been in there all night?" He asked emotionless.

"Yeah." I said nonchalantly. "I have to go get ready for defense against the dark arts, have a nice day professor." I walked past him and I know he was turning to watch me leave. "Oh Professor." I said turning and walking back to him. "May I have my glasses, I have a class and I do not wish to scare away my fellow students." He handed them to me without a word and I again retreated.

I got back to the dormitory and went to my bed. I lay on it closing my eyes. As I tried and failed to sleep I wondered about my new found companions, could they be trusted. I doubted that I would ever truly trust the, but then again I was not a trusting person. I would laugh, joke and tease others with these people but never would I ever tell them my secrets. Or that is what I thought but they had already seen my eyes, they already know how mixed my blood was.

I chuckled to myself as I reached out to my bed side table. I touched the glass on it and brought it to my lips. I drained the water and sat back up. II had nothing to do for the next few hours, may as well take a shower and go have breakfast for an hour.

I got up and grabbed some cloths. I went and had a shower then went to the great hall. I went down to the empty hall and sat down at the empty table. I yawned as I sat there staring at the dark wooden table. I just sat there staring not noticing any thing or any one. I looked over the top of my sunglasses and didn't even notice when some body took a seat across from me.

"You know if you really want to keep those eyes a secret you might want to put the glasses on properly." I blinked and looked up at the smirking form of Draco Malfoy.

"Maybe I'm sick of hiding who I am." I replied and his smirk disappeared. I got the feeling he understood me. "What are you doing here so early, shouldn't you be off shagging some one? I heard you are the Slytherin sex god." I grinned and he smirked again.

"Oh I just came to tell you the same thing, only one in your common room I haven't had yet and I was getting bored of the usual." We were just playing around and we both knew it. I suspected this was what family would be like, casual joking about stupid things.'

"Well I'm touched but I am afraid I don't swing that way." We both laughed. I thought this must be what it is like to be happy, what a joke life was.

"So what are you doing down here, last time you get up five minuets before class and today your up hours before you need to be." He was asking and I looked down scratching my head.

"Couldn't sleep, I was told I needed to clean the store room then scrub all the potions class rooms for punishment and that I would need to go to detention every night until I had done all that. I figured I could get a head start decided to do the store room, I finished at five this morning and couldn't get to sleep so I had a shower and came down here." I explained and he nodded.

"I just assumed you had bad dreams or something girly like that." He said and we laughed again, if only he knew how right he was.

"Not quite Mr. Malfoy. If I were to have a really scary dream I would come running to you or Blaise to protect me, I mean your just so strong and manly." I said and sarcastically then grinned as he faked insult.

"If that is the way you feel," He said and sniffled. "Then I guess I will just be leaving." He stuck up his head and I giggled.

"Okay, then I guess I will just have to tell pansy of how many girls you have supposedly visited, from what I hear she seems to think that you are interested in her and only her." That scared him.

"Oh gods don't tell her, she's insane, she thinks for some reason that I love her or something. I don't know why she thinks it thought, I never said any thing like that."

"Take a guess, I thought you would be like all the other people and just flirt with every one and assume you were the best person in the world but by the sounds of it I would say your ego was just larger than Blaise's." We both laughed again.

"It isn't that I don't like her it's just that I don't like her that much. She loves me or something and I just can't think of growing up with her, I mean she never says anything intelligent or new, it is always about how stupid mud bloods are, not that that's bad," He smirked, "It is just boring after the fifth billion time she says it" He was still smirking. "Well I suppose I shouldn't be so hard on her, I mean who could resist me." I rolled my eyes. That was a pureblood thing.

"Well that is the most pureblood thing I've heard all day." We laughed again and when some one opened the doors we were both silent. We looked to see that the professors, all of them, were now entering. I exchanged a look with Draco and we both stood. I was not sure why we were standing, I half thought it was because you were always meant to stand when in the presence of a standing elder.

"Ah, what are you two doing here so early, shouldn't you be sleeping?" The headmaster asked with the infuriating twinkle.

"Couldn't sleep." We said in unison The headmaster chuckled and I glared daggers at him. By now the other teachers were sitting up at their table. We were both staring down the head master when he chuckled and turned to the head table. I rolled my eyes and turned to Draco.

"Lets ditch this place." I pushed my sunglasses up on my face and we started walking to the common room. "You have defense against the dark arts right?" I asked and he nodded. "Good, I didn't know who else had it." I was relieved I wouldn't have to sit with someone I didn't know.

"Doesn't Pansy have it?" He asked and I snorted. He raised his eyebrows at my crude noise.

"She didn't get high enough marks." I replied and he nodded in understanding. "Do you know who else will be in our class?" I asked. He thought for a second.

"Well we are cursed with the dream team, I think there are three Ravenclaws in the class and one Hufflepuff. Another four Gryffindor and two other Slytherins." I looked confused.

"Dream team?" My brows knitted together. Draco laughed and I shot a glare his way.

"The dream team consists of three people. Hermione, the girl you scared shitless in the bathrooms on the first day, bushy brown hair ugly as hell, Second Weasel, brother to the red haired girl you also scared shitless on the first day, red hair freckles all around ugly and third is Potter, the wonderful potter." He was scowling.

"Oh that is wonderful, maybe we will be aired together when practicing charms, me and Potter that is." I was really excited and Draco shot me a horrible look. "I hope we are because then my wand may _accidentally _malfunction and kill him, that would be ever so horrible." Malfoy was smirking now too. Had he thought I like the Potter boy? That was just wrong.

"For a moment there I was truly scared, you would never believe how many girls in this place think he is good looking. Not nearly as many as think that of me but that is understandable." He smirked, back to the Malfoy ego. I wondered how he could be so different. Around people he was cocky, ignorant and pig headed but when he was just sitting some where talking to me it was completely different.

We reached the common room and entered. Pansy, Blaise and the two cronies I now knew as Crab and Doyle were sitting on the couches, the two with intelligent seemed worried. Pansy and Blaise stood up.

"Where have you been, you don't come back last night and then when I wake up your bed is just like it was yesterday. What the hell happened?" It felt nice to have some one worrying about me, to have some one who did actually cared; I had never had that before.

"Chill, I came back, it was at about five thirty in the morning, but I did come back. I couldn't sleep so I went to the great hall where Mr. Malfoy saw me." I explained and she breathed out. "Now shouldn't we be going to class?" I suggested.

"Some of us," She gave me and Malfoy a funny look, "Haven't eaten yet so if you don't mind could we do that first." It wasn't a suggestion. Pansy must have been hungry.

"Actually we didn't eat any thing, we just sat and talked until the headmaster decided to talk to us and after that we came back here." Draco smirked. Without another word we all went and had breakfast, we returned and got our stuff. We walkd slowly toward the class room me and Malfoy were in, the others had History of magic.

"So are you seriously telling me that the mudblood known as Granger actually hit you?" I asked shocked. Draco nodded and I looked away so he wouldn't see the way my face had changed. "Well maybe I need to fix her up a bit, teach her to respect us purebloods." I said and looked back at them.

"Well just look at her like that and I am pretty sure she will leave us alone. You look scary." Blaise said truthfully and I chuckled.

"Just be happy you are on the other end of my punishment, and never get on my bad side, you will surely regret it." II grin at their scared faces. "Well I believe I have a class to attend." I say. "See you people at lunch." We are outside the Defense classroom and I smirk then skip into the classroom. I am met by a class of strange looks.

I look over to Hermione and I remember her immediately. I smile sweetly at her. Then I look to the people next to her. I recognize the weasel immediately. My eyes then move slowly onto the most loved boy in the wizarding world. The two boys are looking at me curiously and I get a lot of stares like that thanks to my vela blood. II look back to Hermione II grin at her while she scowls back. I skip over in front of Potter and Weasel. I smile sweetly as they stare at me.

"Hi, I'm new to the school and I just wanted to say hi to you two." I stuck out my hand and the two of them were so busy staring to shake. I grabbed one of each of their hands. "Well I also wanted to talk to you two because I heard that you two were the smartest people in the class, I just wanted to say that it will be a pleasure dueling with you." I assumed we would do dueling in this class but truth be told I was unsure.

"We don't do dueling at this school; this isn't a dark arts school." I looked to the girl who spat that out like it was venom. He bushy brown hair was every were and without meaning to my glare singed some of it. I had accidentally set her hair on fire, I would have be more careful.

"Who said it had anything to do with the school?" I smirked and heard Draco sniggering as he walked up behind me. I turned back to the boys. "I would watch out for her, she has the cunning of an oversized beaver." I said then smirked at her. Draco and myself walked to the back of the room and took a seat. I start talking to Draco but my eyes keep darting to a glaring Hermione.

"Quit please." I look up to see the head master. I groan at his twinkling eyes which seem to be every where. "I would just like to introduce you to the new defense against the dark arts teacher. I am sure you will all know of him as he has recently been dropped of all charges shortly after his death. Thankfully we were able to get him to teach for us. Professor Black." The room gasps and I roll my eyes. I raise an eyebrow at the man whho looks to be about twenty seven.. The headmaster leaves as the class stares at him. No one says anything. He could only be sixteen at most.

"Two questions." I say rudely. "One, aren't you dead? Two aren't you supposed to be old or something, I highly doubt that you are the Sirius Black that escaped Azkaban, invaded Hogwarts to kill a rat then escaped on a hippogriff. I mean I know you think children Gullible but this is just too much." Four people were staring at me, the golden trio and the teacher. "Well?" I asked arrogantly.

"Well miss?" He was asking for my name.

"Lann." His eyes widened and then he took a deep breath.

"Well miss Lann," He sounded nervous, "It was commonly thought that I died but actually I was just moved into a different realm. It the realm time went backwards and rather than getting old and dying you grew backward until you were unborn. So in answer to question one, no." The entire class, even the Slytherins had their mouths open; mine was shut and set in a smirk. "As for the second question I think I already answered that. Any other questions?" He asked and one popped into my head.

"Does that mean you are going to adopt your godson? Or do you not count as an adult any more?" I had one eyebrow raised and I saw his eyebrows squish together.

"How did you know about that? I mean...Um...That is none of your business." He pouted. "Beside, I meant any questions about what we will be doing in class." He was so childish and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well I was going to ask weather it was just your body that went back in time or did you mind follow but now I think I know the answer. One more question, do you get to eat at the teachers table?" I smirked and he pouted more.

"Twenty points from Slytherin for being annoying. Come to think of it I can take as many points as I want so I think I will have to award Gryffindor fifty points because they are being so good." He stuck out his tongue then realized that he was a teacher and meant to set an example. He pulled his tongue back in his mouth.

"Sir, I believe the whole class will agree with me when I say we should learn dueling first. Being the upcoming war with Voldamort." Many people gasped and I glared at them all. "Don't bother trying to deny it, we all know it is true." I spat then growled at one girl who had shrieked. She seemed to have fallen out of her chair and looked extremely scared. I glared at her shaking form. I then looked around the class at the many scared people. I looked to the also scared teacher. I smiled sweetly. "So will you teach us how do duel, or would you rather my class mates are reduced to that," I pointed disgustedly at the girl, "Every time some one mentions I certain word starting with V." I looked him in the eyes and saw in them a familiar look of knowing.

"Fine, but miss Lann, would you please refrain from scaring my students. Also you will have a detention for the sunglasses so take them off. Now why don't we get to work, today we will be reading the first chapter in the text book and next lesson we will began the practical lessons." I just sat there in my seat, I didn't remove my sunglasses and I didn't get out my book. "Miss Lann please remove the sunglasses." He said again a few minuets later.

"I am sorry sir but I can not do that. Mr. Malfoy will vouch for me, don't worry I am not making this up." I replied. He walked over to me.

"Take off the sunnies." He was acting stern but I could see this wasn't how he usually was. I had heard of his school antics.

"No." I said emotionlessly.

"Fine, in that case I think we will start dueling today. Miss Lann thank you for volunteering. Who would like to beat this snotty Slytherin and then rub her face in it?" He looked to the Gryffindors who laughed. "How about you Harry?"

"Oh...um...sure." Potter stood as did I. I stalked to the front of the class as he awkwardly stumbled there. I smirked at him as he gave a nervous smile. Hermione gave me a glare and I winked at her. "Um professor, what are we meant to do?" He asked nervously. I chuckled.

"_Just duel?_ There is no such thing, when you duel with me you duel with your life and your blood. So Potty, ready to tear some flesh?" I laughed a low chuckle and a scared look filled is eyes.

"Shut up Slytherin; just get ready to have your ass kicked." The weasel shot at me. I laughed another low chuckle as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You want next go weasel? I sure wouldn't mind a fur coat. Oh but I couldn't go that because then your mudblood girlfriend would be sad." I stuck out my bottom lip mockingly. The Slytherins burst out laughing as both their faces became very red. I would have said more but the professor intervened.

"I will not tolerate that sort of language in my class, as young as I may look I am still in charge and I will not stand for that." He was truly angry.

"As you wish, now may we duel already?" I asked eyebrows raised. My eyes snapped to Hermione then back to the teacher.

"Very well. Nothing illegal and be careful not to do any serious damage." He didn't notice as I stifled a giggle.

"Oh don't worry I'll be aiming for Potter and my aim is wonderful, lots of practice." I smirked as the Slytherins laughed. "Well lets go." II turned around and took ten steps. I heard him do the same.

"One, two, THREE." I spun around my wand in my pocket and my hand pointed at Harry. I muttered a simple shield charm wile he yelled a useless charm.

"Expeliamus." He screamed and pointed his little stick at my head. I don't know why he bothered; I didn't even have a wand in my hand. It hit the shield creating a purple colored rebound of light. I pulled out my wand.

"Poshia." I nearly whispered it and my opponent was shot backward into a wall. I smiled and the sickening yet satisfying thud. He moved to get up and I chuckled. "II don't think so. Netica." He was pulled into the air and hung up as thought a rope by one foot. I laughed as he swung there. The Slytherins were still laughing as ii dropped him to the floor. I slashed my wand in the air and a red gash appeared on him. "Round one to me Potter, ready to go again?" He lay motionless on the ground. I stalked toward him while every one watched. I knelt and lifted his head so I could stare into his eyes. They were open and he was breathing fast. His glasses were broken and were a few feet away. I grabbed them and put them on him. "Ready to go again?" I smirked.

"No I think that Ha- Mr. Potter should go sit down. Would any one else like to challenge Miss Lann?" Both Granger and Weasley stood.

"Oh can I verse them both at once? I mean to make it slightly fairer." I smirked more and I shot a look at Draco and he too was smirking.

"Fine, if they both agree that is." Professor Black watched as they both nodded. I stood dropping Potter to the ground.

"Let's go then, maybe I can verse all three of you when he wakes up." I laughed as did Draco. "Wingudiam Leviosa." Potter lifted into the air and was moved into a chair. "Ready to lose?" I asked innocently.

"Just go already." Snapped the mud blood. II did as told and got into position. I was in a fancy stance that I hadn't used on Potter, it was intimidating and I could tell by how worried they were.

"Three, two, one..." The professor said the last word quietly. Again I put up a shield without any sign of doing so and they both fired curses. As the curses bounced back I shot a curse at the both of them. I lifted my wand after ward to make it look like I had used it. I slashed at the air as cuts appeared along both their bodies. Blood covered the floor and I shot ever more curses.

After a few minuets of endless screams, mine and their, ii stood back to admire my handy work. The difference between their screams and mine were I was screaming curses they were screaming from horror. Both now had green skin, pink eyes and lots of purple blotches covering them.

"Match two to me. Any one else want get out of class?" I turned to see a sniggering Draco, every one else seemed surprised at how vicious I was one moment and how calm and docile the next. I looked at Draco hopefully but e shook his head.

"I want to keep all my limbs thank you, why don't you verse the Professor? I am sure he could give you a run for your money." He grinned evilly and I grinned back. "What about it professor?" Draco asked him, he seemed apprehensive.

"Sure, but first I think miss Granger and Mr. Weasley should go to see madam Pomfrey." I nodded and potter stood to escort them both out. I chuckled as I saw the three of them going down the corridor. Without an exchange of words me and the professor got into position.

"Three, two one." Draco said and I again created a shield. He shot off a spell and it hit the shield, in like my other opponents he immediately sent another at me. It it me in the chest and I was sent flying back ward. I snarled and shot three curses at him, he was hit by two of them and he now sported a rock arm, his left, and a black eye. I jumped up and took a step toward him my wand pointed.

We both shot curses flying and neither of us gained an inch. I slashed my wand and blood fell from him, we were both hurt but neither would surrender. He slashed me back and my blood sprayed the floor. Without meaning to I shot a stunning spell at him wandlessly, unfortunately at the same time so did he. The spells collided and sent us both flying hard into the walls behind us.

My glasses flew away from me and I looked up. Half the class were staring at me and the other at the professor. I looked at them and they all gasped. I looked to see the professors wide eyes also staring. I stood and growled. I felt my eyes going black as they did when I was angry, they would go completely black and shiny. I stepped toward him. He also stood and I faced him.

"You will pay for that." Blood splattered the floor as I, again by accident, sliced his flesh. My wand now pointed at his head. "_Past to present, future gone, return this fool to what once was home." _I cast the charm and the boy started to glow a teal color. I watched as his body was pulled out of this time. Then some thing that I never expected happened. Is body was returned and I stared at him.

"What? Where am I? Who are you people?" He looked very confused. Then I realized, this was him from when he was sixteen years old. I had sent him back in the past and sent his past here.

"Maybe you should talk to Dumbledore about that Professor." I said a smirk on my face. He was shocked when I called him professor. At that moment the golden trio decided to return. It seemed the nurse hadn't known how to undo my spells because there skin was still green. They three of them froze when they saw the sixteen year old.

"Sirius?" Potter said shocked. He mumbled something that no body understood. "Sirius come with me to see the headmaster." He said and stepped toward him.

"Do I know you?" He asks then turns to me. "What did you mean professor? Will so one tell me what is going on." He was pouting. Potter grabbed him by the arm and started pulling him out of the class.

"Ah Potter, I don't believe you have the authority to end class, I believe that privilege is reserved for professor Black." I loved making things worse.

"Potter, as in James Potter?" He asked as he resisted Potters pull.

"Yeah, that's his son, Your godson, you know, James and Lily. Whoops, i probably shouldn't have told you that. Oh well." I shrugged as he stared open mouthed at me. "Oh and by the way it is like twenty or so years in the future." I smirked. He just stared at me mouth open. The potter brat dragged his godfather out of the room and toward the headmasters office.

"Do you suppose we are dismissed then?" Draco asked me and I raised an eyebrow. I walked toward him and my things.

"And here I thought you enjoyed seeing me curse Gryffindors. I guess I just won't be able to do it any more, but I'm sure if you asked Pansy she would for you." I grin as he snickers.

"Of course, I would enjoy watching any one curse Gryffindors especially any of the golden trio. It is just that, you know, there are other more _pleasurable_ things to do." He winked and just looked down shaking my head.

"I told you once I told you before, I aint into animal love." Many laughed as Draco scowled at me. I grinned. "On a more serious note I do believe that we are dismissed. So I am yet to find out what you people do for fun around here. Aside from what you just mentioned."

"Well, do you play quiditch?" He asked and I laughed.

"What honorable wizard or witch do you know that doesn't?" He grinned and looked around the class at the people I assumed didn't play. "Why is every one so quite?" I asked him as I too looked around.

"I think they are still in shock for either your eyes or whatever you did to the professor. By the way that was absolutely wonderful." He smirk was constant now.

"Why thank you, I always love fan mail." I grinned. "Me and my good friend Gildroy Lockhart. II believe you met him in your second year, such a pity he died." II stuck out my bottom lip but without intention it changed into a sly smile. I had been part to blame for his death as it was he who summoned me, believing those books of his, he summoned me and I killed him.

"Well you heard her, we are free to leave now get out and stop staring." He screamed the last part at the watching class. "It's rude." It mimicked my smile and I let a small chuckle escape my lips.


	3. Chapter 3

My class mates slowly left the class room many giving me scared glances. I was unsure of what color my eyes were now, whether black or white they were still frightening. I looked to Draco and as if he had read my mind he spoke.

"When will your eyes change back to the usual white?" He asked and I gave him a curious look.

"How is it that you so quickly got used to my eyes? At my last school I didn't hide them and it took years for any one to even tolerate looking at me. Why are you so kind to me?" I know it was worded wrong but he got what I meant.

"I don't know, I just feel at ease near you. You seem to act like every body else but I know that you have a harder life than most. I am willing to bet you have a harder life than me. My parents aren't around to punish me and I don't have to wear sunglasses every where. Hell, I don't know where you learnt to duel like that but I bet that wasn't from your school. They don't teach dueling like that no matter how into dark arts they are." He looked away from my eyes. "How can you hide so much pain and appear to be so innocent and free?" I wondered if he was asking because he wanted to seem innocent.

"Form no attachments, have no expectations and most important realize there is nothing to fear because no matter what you do in your life eventually you will die and then nothing will have changed." I felt that way and because of it I could say or do anything I wanted without regret or consequences. "Well let's get out of here, I hate classrooms." A smile covered my lips as I again put up the masquerade.

"Sure." He said and we both rose. I didn't bother picking up my sunglasses, I figured within a day the entire school would know so there was no point. We left the class and aimlessly wandered around the empty castle. We were silent while we walked. I assumed we were both thinking about serious stuff because every once in a while one of us would sigh or take a deep shuddering breath. Neither of us were thinking of pink fluffy bunnies. That was one of the only things I was sure of at the time.

"Ooh my god!" A girl screamed as she exited a class she screamed at me and I stood back in shock. Her class behind her also left the class room and found the strange site of a first year Hufflepuff girl screaming her little head of at me. I, taken aback, took more steps back but she didn't stop screaming until a boy her age and in her house rapped his arms around her and turned her away from me. I raised an eyebrow at them while a boy scowled at me, this was a group of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

"You have some nerve casting glamour on yourself so that you would scare people. What is wrong with you!" He seemed angry and I let go a simple laugh. I turned to Draco. He was stifling laughter and I gave him another sly smile.

"What color are they?" I asked and he grinned.

"Still black." The quieter so they couldn't hear. "Mention something about discrimination just because you're a vampire demon." He chuckled and I stood up strait. I stalked toward the group and I noticed all of them leaned or took steps away from me.

"How dare you! What is it with people? Just because you are part Vampire and part Demon every one assumes you to be evil. Just because you and your family have killed millions they assume you have no feelings. Well I have some thing to tell all of you." Before that my voice had been angry and I had been almost yelling. Now I made my voice cold and more scary than yelling could ever be. "You have crossed the wrong demon, all of you, if I so much suspect one of you have said anything to any one about what I am then you will wish you had not lived to regret it. I will make you feel such pain that you will beg for your life to be taken away, and after that, I will start with the real torture." I snarled at them. I took a shuddering breath and watched as a few of the Hufflepuffs wet themselves. Then I lent over to their height. "You're in my way." I whispered and they all scattered away in different directions. The two of us laughed coldly and continued walking.

"What have you got next?" Draco asked and I thought for a second.

"I believe I have Runes, what about you?" I asked and he yawned.

"Free period." I shot a fake glare at him and we both laughed. I shook my head as we proceeded to walk down the corridor. We split up at the end of it and I went to my next class. I was stared at for the whole time but I didn't really care. At lunch I got stared at by every table and it seemed I couldn't escape the looks no matter where I went.

"Jesus fucking Christ. Will you people stop looking at me." I finally said frustrated. Every one looked away immediately while Draco, Blaise and Pansy laughed. I glared at them but then saw the scared face of a first year and laughed too.

"Am I the only one noticing that the four of us are avoided like the black plague?" Pansy asked and Blaise laughed.

"Not us, only her."


	4. Chapter 4

"God damn you mud blood! Get out of my way." I screamed at the girl as she stood, cemented to the spot. I had been on my way to runes when I had ran strait into her. She was standing in the middle of a thin corridor and no one could get by. She seemed scared but no one could see what she saw. I growled finally fed up and simply pulled out my wand. I held it at her head height. "Move out of my way or I hex you." She didn't move and I did as I had threatened.

Her body went limp and I finally saw past her. I took a step forward. My mouth dropped open as my eyes fought to believe what I saw. The weasel and the Finnegan kid were in the middle of the corridor snogging passionately. I cleared my throat hoping that would break them out of their embrace. Nothing happened and I cleared my throat again. By this time people were behind me watching. I took a deep breath. I walked up to them and pulled them apart. They didn't look at me until I pulled them far enough apart that they had to stop kissing.

"What do you want Slytherin?" Weasel snarled not noticing the large group behind me. The other boy was blushing as was weasel.

"Well me and a few other students were hoping to pass on so we could get to our classes." I Said smirking. "Oh and I think your little friend, the mudblood, might need a little help, I hexed her because she wouldn't move." I pushed through the two and went on my way. I was in the class room before any one could say anything to me. I sat at the back of the class room and pretended not to already know every rune there was. I mean I should know shouldn't I? My parents did create most of them.

"Miss Lann pay attention." My teacher scolded me and I looked up. She gasped at my eyes then turned away to regain her composure. I was sure she had been told by now but like every one else just hearing about them had not been enough for her not to be scared. She started lecturing again and I chuckled to myself.

I had already done all the work for the term and the teacher wouldn't give me the rest. I began to absentmindedly tap out a rhythm on my desk. I started to hum the song stuck in my head and before a few minuets had passed I was swinging on my chair, my feet on the desk my hands behind me taping the tune onto the wall. The teacher had now given up any hope of making we listen or do work and I couldn't blame her.

Suddenly my chair was pulled out and fell to the floor, me falling with it. Before I could hit the ground my arms stretched as my legs tensed and I was left holding myself easily away from the ground. I was sitting in the air as I had been with the chair. My head snapped to see the mud blood tucking her wand back in her robes. I pushed myself forward so I was kneeling on the desk. I was twisted to glare at her.

"Miss Lann, please sit back down before-" The bell rung and I stood up on the desk. I then jumped down and raised an eyebrow at her while still looking at Granger.

"Before what miss?" She ignored me and said something about homework that I had already done. I grabbed my stuff and waited for her to stop talking. She did and I waited until Granger got up. I walked behind her and when we got to the door I lunged forward into her cause her to go face first into the door frame. Blood splurged through her nose and onto the previously white door.

"Whoops, you should be more careful mud blood." I sneered and pushed past her. I was walking away from them and had no doubt in my mind that I was safe even with my back to Granger. I didn't usually turn my back on enemies it was just she was so stupid I knew she wouldn't try anything. I didn't know where my next class was but I was sure I had it with Pansy.

It was strange, at my last school I had keep close to no company all year and now it seemed that my every waking minuet was spent talking to a fellow Slytherin or torturing a Gryffindor. It made me wonder why every thing about me had changed. I was no longer who I had been for so long, I was no longer the girl that when seen walking down a corridor younger people would run and find another way no matter how long it would take. What had changed?

Before I knew it I found myself a few strides behind a familiar girl. I walked silently behind her and just as she reached the corner of the path I grabbed her shoulders and made a growling noise. She jumped and screamed.

"Hey cousin." I smirked. "I had a question, you know my first name but I don't know yours, do tell because I am dying to know." My smirk grew as she scowled.

"My name is Jezebel." She didn't seem to like her name and I didn't blame her. I don't know how but I contained my laughter and walked with her down the hall way.

"Well cousin how about we get to know each other, I mean since we're friends and all now." I never used the word friends in my old school but it just seemed right now. Again I couldn't help but wonder how this would affect me and all I believed in. I wondered how it would affect my _job_.

"I would hardly call this a friendship but whatever you want I am sure I have no choice in the matter." Her voice interrupted my thoughts and I winced inwardly. "I am surprised that they would let you in to this school, let alone into this house. Your blood is as mixed as any other Hufflepuff loser. I would have thought the hat would now to put you there." She was mocking me and flaunting her knowledge. She knew that the information she had just blurted out was reason enough for me to kill her or at least use a memory charm.

"For a girl that they all call smart you seem very stupid." I stopped walking my hand holding her upper arm tight. "I don't care if you're my cousin you ever say anything about me to any one and I will make you unable to speak, permanently." He eyes were wide with fear. "Got it _cousin_?" I glared at her and she stood there shaking in fear.

"Yes." She squeaked and I smiled. I let go of her arm and took a calming breath. I chuckled a bit.

"Well then let us go have lunch." I began walking knowing she would follow in fear. She did and we soon reached the great hall. I smirked as she nervously brought her thumb to her mouth. She was biting of the nail and I couldn't help but laugh. I sat next to a curious Pansy and she gave me a strange frightened look.

"Y-you aren't wearing your glasses." I laughed more at the statement, I had forgotten already. My how things escaped my mind these days.

"Oh yeah, that happened in Defense against the dark arts, the teacher and I were dueling and he knocked me back into a wall. Don't worry It's no big deal, all I have to do is get one of my old friends from back in Russia to make me a new pair of sun glasses so I can do glamour without depleting my magic." I grinned a charming grin at her and she seemed to calm down. I was now stretched out under the table and my legs crossed so that some one would have trouble sitting across from me.

"So," She seemed to be getting more used to my eyes but she wasn't nearly as calm as Draco. "How has your day been so far?" Pansy asked. She looked from the still scared cousin to me.

"Not so bad, I think I broke the mudblood's nose." I said. Blaze laughed and I finally noticed that he was sitting across from me. "Hey Blaze." Something was wrong with me. It didn't feel right. I could usually feel some one looking at me thanks to my demon blood but now I could feel nothing, I felt so numb.

"Are you feeling okay? You look really pale." Blaze asked me. Suddenly my stomach felt like it was being ripped out. I doubled over. I had felt this before.

I felt my insides squirm and fell off the seat. I was on the floor and I stood quickly, making my way to the doors. I fell to my knees again when my head spun. I would lose my vision in a minuet and I had to get out of here. I could feel myself changing. I pushed myself out and ran out of the hall. I was running to god knows where but within a minuet I made my way out to the forest. My hand went to my head where I felt the small horns growing from my head. The pain was immense and I didn't think I could stand it any longer.

I was against a tree leaning on it hard enough that I felt the roots move. I pushed off it and fell to the ground. I say there squirming around holding my gut. I hated being summoned. Some one had made the potion to summon me and now they were going to die. I just hoped it was no one who would be missed.

My horns grew to full size and body grew until I was a twenty year old version of myself, my face changed into that of a beast, a muzzle with huge teeth was what made me worse. I now had black eyes and red tinged skin. My horns were now fully grown and spiraled above my head. My hair was now down to my ankles and twisted around the horns on my head. I took a deep breath and released a loud roar that was no doubt heard through out the castle. My body shuddered as it was pulled through space and to me it felt like going through a blender.

I fell out on the other side with no idea were I was. For a few minuets after being summoned I could see nothing, that was what the potion was designed for, to capture and kill my kind. Only that the reason hardly any one actually killed us this way was because before we were summoned we changed into full demon form, making it nearly impossible to kill us.

Again I roared and smelt out with my nose. I knew where the person stood and as they moved I followed them with my eyes. I didn't know whether they knew I couldn't see but always assume they don't just incase.

"You cannot see me, I know that but it does not matter. I have summoned you for a reason. It is a message from the dark lord. He wishes to know about a girl here. Her name is Brietta Tristram Lann. She knows about this potion and it's uses. I was under the impression she was just a pure blood witch until she dueled. She used old dark magic created by your kind. I want to know who and what she is." I recognized the voice, it was professor Snape and by the sounds of it he didn't know I was me.

"We know of this child." My voice came out distorted and horrible. "She is human but learnt magic off her father's best friend who was a demon. She is nothing to worry about and worth nothing."

"I see. The dark lord will be pleased for your help. What is your name?" I thought quickly and spurted out the first name that came to mind.

"Kina. Now, I must leave, I have stayed in this dirty place for long enough. If I am summoned again there shall be blood shed, I warn you now." I kicked over the cauldron holding the potion, spilling it across the ground and sending me back to the forest. I arrived, I was still in full demon form and it would be a while before that changed. I lay on the forest floor and breathed in and out.

It was hours later before I was human again. I had been approached a few times by the creatures of the forest but all had abandoned me. I got up slowly and went toward the castle. I snuck silently to the dungeons and lay down on one of the couches in the common room. I drifted to sleep.

_My body was stretched over a medieval torture device. A spike stuck out through my left wrist and another through my stomach. Blood was running down little drains and collecting in bottles. A man watched perversely as I slowly died. As my blood seeped away my heart slowed. My skin paled and my eyes were grey._

"_Only a little more until we close up the wounds." The words were meant to be a comfort but it was useless. My five year old body would accept no answer for my pain. My blood was meant to stay in my body and that was that. At the age of five I didn't care what the motive, I didn't care for reason, I didn't want pain._

"_Problems have come up little one. Turns out if we send you back then the others might come after us. Sorry, Truly am but your going to have to die." Another man stood next to my head. I snarled at him and he laughed. "Bye, bye kid." He held a sword and it was bought high over my stomach. It began the down ward swing and I emitted a scream. It connected with my stomach and knocked the breath out of me._

I screamed loud when something heavy landed of my stomach. Some thing else put a hand over my mouth and the scream continued. Without meaning to I had began to change form and I pushed those on top of me off, moving faster than humanly possible and hiding, crouching in a corner. My eyes opened to find Draco, Blaise and Pansy on the other side of the room looking scared.

I scrunched my eyes together and I remembered that what had happened in my head was only a dream. I took a deep breath and laughed as my body undid what I had done on accident. I didn't think they had seen my horns but I couldn't be sure.

"Sorry, Night mare." I said, smiling lightly. I tried to make them return the gesture but it was hopeless.


End file.
